Shadows
by Rebekah Driscoll
Summary: This is a modern twist of the classic novel 'Jane Eyre.'  It follows the life of Julia Evans and the shadows that cloud her life.  But as she will later discover, shadows only last for a time while the sun hides behind a cloud . . . PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. My Miserable Childhood

Chapter One

My Miserable Childhood

I was told I was lucky to have an Aunt who was 'kind hearted' to take me in, considering she was a widow and had three children of her own to take care of herself. Everyone told me that, especially my Aunt. A day never went by without my being reminded what a fortunate girl I was to be taken in instead of being sent to a children's home, which was what generally happened to the majority of orphans, like me. Lucky. That's what they told me. I used to wonder about that. Many an unhappy day would I spend wondering whether I was indeed lucky to have been taken in by my Aunt, whether she was indeed kind in taking me in? I always came to the same conclusion. I would have been happier in a children's home. At least I would have been in with the chance of being adopted by a couple who would really love me, and treat me with the kindness I could only ever dream about.

I, Julia Evans, was born in the autumn of 1990. My Mum had died soon after I was born, after contracting an infection from the hospital. I was told that the day my Mum passed away, something inside my Dad just snapped, and he was never the same after that. It was almost as if he had pined away for her – like he lost the will to live with her gone. Come to think of it, he couldn't have really loved me then, otherwise he would have felt that there was a reason, no matter how small, to live on. I guess I never really had been loved. Anyway, Dad died a few months after Mum, and that was how I came to live with his sister, my Aunt Carol Roland, and three cousins, Jake, Ellie and Gemma. They knew my Aunt didn't want me, and I guess her bitterness towards me rubbed off on them, for a day never went by without them making me feel unwanted, ill-used and bullied.

My cousins frequently ganged up on me, and would invent false tales to whisper to my Aunt, which often resulted in my being punished. I think I spent most of my days locked up in my room, or confined to the house for a week at a time whilst I watched with an aching heart from my window my spoilt cousins trooping off with my Aunt on a walk, or to some concert or show; and I would have to stay behind, being punished for crimes I never committed. Of course, I would often plead innocent, and would declare my cousin's tales false and untrue, but inevitably it was always I who was the liar and the cheat, and consequently I was the one who was blamed for the scrapes my cousins committed.

But out of the three of them, it was Jake who was the worst. Although the girls were spiteful, and would often say nasty things to hurt me, it was Jake who tormented me the most. Not content to reel off abuse to my Aunt behind my back, or taunt me to my face, he would often resort to physical bullying. I was often the victim to his vicious and painful punches and pinches.

I grew up, lonely, unloved and unhappy. Even at school I was sneered at and ignored. My cousins saw to that. I never even attempted to befriend anyone during my years at school. The treatment I received from my relatives produced a negative effect in my social life, for I grew quiet, reserved and shy around people. I didn't even know how to approach anyone. But I did have one sole comfort during my miserable childhood, and that was my whole world: reading.

I devoured books. Whenever I read a novel, it would whisk me away into another world – the book's world, where I could momentarily forget my loneliness and troubles. Reading was my sole passion.

Perhaps in a way it turned out to be a blessing that I never had any friends during those long and lonely years. When other girls my age went out with their friends, I either read or studied. I poured myself into my work at school. It was the only thing I could really live for. I knew that all I wanted to do was study hard so that I could earn good grades in my GCSE's and A-Levels later on, and then move away to university. I saw that as my only source of escape. So I studied diligently and intently, soaking in all the knowledge I could learn. I ended up in all the top sets in my class, which consequently earned me more than just high praise from my teachers, and although it wasn't pleasant at the time, now that I look back on it, it turned out to be the biggest break of my life!

I think it was Iago from Shakespeare's 'Othello' who said:

'O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;  
>It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock<br>The meat it feeds on.'

Jealousy. Yes, this was what my high grades earned me. My cousins became exceedingly jealous of my success at school, notwithstanding that I excelled all three of them in every subject. My high success became my downfall, for it only increased the persecutions which I received at their merciless hands.

I believe my Aunt encouraged their cruelty. In fact, I have often thought that she was the instigator of it. I knew she was jealous of my excellent results at school; she was afraid that her own children would live in my shadow. I think I saw that even then. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me – those deep, cold eyes which almost seemed to suck you down into their emptiness whenever you looked into them. I remember shivering on occasions from the glares she used to fix upon me. I knew it meant trouble.

I have often watched in wonder at the sky, as small clouds begin to form, wispy, white and almost transparent; and then other smaller clouds join them and cluster together, as more clouds continue to form and expand. Very soon, the blue sky that was only dotted with little puffs of evaporation eventually seem to swell with the ever darkening clouds which gather only subtly at first, and then no longer able to contain their outburst, torrent down their wrath of rain in a tempest. So it was with me when the real tempest came when I had reached my tenth year. But just as it often is when a storm is over, and the clouds are spent with their tears and the sun peeps cautiously behind a vanishing cloud to reveal a beam of warmth with the promise of better weather, so it was when the next greatest storm of my childhood passed over my head.


	2. A Raging Storm

Chapter Two

A Raging Storm

It happened one Sunday afternoon. The Rolands had all returned from Sunday service, and the troublesome threesome had trooped in merrily as they sang a hymn in a loud, mocking tone while their mother followed complacently behind them, smiling at her children's sport.

I had stayed behind from Church that day. It had meant to be a punishment because I had been 'caught out in a lie' the evening before, and so I was to miss the enjoyment of Sunday School which was my one highlight of the week, and my Aunt knew that full well. I had a dear Sunday School teacher. I think she sympathised with my plight, although she never spoke of it, but I think she could sense the resentment and contempt with which I was treated, and always had a special kind word and understanding smile for me. I think that it was her encouraging words, and uplifting smile that was another source of 'power' to keep me going through the week. I looked forward to seeing her every Sunday, and I always came away from her class feeling strengthened, revived and enable to face the rest of the day and the week ahead. Miss Joy Hope was her name, and it fitted her perfectly, for those were the two qualities that shone through her whole manner, and radiated out to me. Whether she was named for her nature, or whether she felt she had to live up to her name I do not know, but I do know she helped me through some of the toughest and depressing times of my childhood. It was her who introduced me to the Bible, and who told me about Jesus, and it was her who encouraged me to look to Him during the trials of my life, for in Him would I find a Friend who would never leave me or forsake me. I never really took that on board then. I don't think I believed I could have a real friendship with Someone I couldn't see or hear, and so it was Miss Hope I really looked to as my friend, although I never saw her but once a week at Sunday School. But her words did come back to me later on in life, when I faced the fiercest temptation and cruellest trial of my life.

But I digress, dear Reader. Let me stick to the story in hand.

Although the initial feeling was a sharp stab of disappointment when the sentence was passed over me by my Aunt, my bitter anguish soon melted into contentment and almost bliss as I leant back in the window seat downstairs, and settled down with my trusty companion: _Chinese Cinderella_ by Adeline Yen Mah. It was one of my favourite books. I had read it about four times, but I think that somehow I struck the same chord with the character Adeline, especially as I knew that it was a true story. We were very much alike, I thought. We were both unwanted, neglected and unfairly and cruelly treated. We both did well at school, and Adeline went on to achieve much in her later life, and fulfilled her dream of attending university. I think perhaps this offered me hope, that one day, despite the dark days I faced now, I would one day live my dream of going away to university and leave all this misery behind me forever.

The warmth of the summer sun streamed in through the window, relaxing me, warming me. I sunk back into my seat with my legs drawn up close to me as I stretched out over the window seat, relishing the long fingers of the sun gently caressing my body as it penetrated through the window. I was alone, with no Jake to punch me, no Ellie to tease me, no Gemma to lie about me and thank goodness no Aunt to scold me. I felt carefree and even happy for almost two hours that lovely July morning, until the family returned home, of course. As soon as the door opened and they all marched in, having done their religious duty for the week and feeling the more righteous for sitting through another of the Pastor's hour long sermons, and yet none the better in character, peace escaped past them and they shut it out as they closed the door behind them. My hour of solitude was over for the day.

Ellie and Gemma rushed right past me, without a word or a look, giggling together as they dashed up the stairs. I didn't mind. I was used to being ignored. In fact, I wanted to be ignored, and left alone in my own little world to enjoy my book. With Jake around, however, I knew that this was impossible, and I feared him more than anyone else I have ever known.

I saw him slowly approaching me out of the corner of my eye. I could hear my heart thumping in my chest, almost as if it wanted to be let out and escape. That's what I wanted too: to escape. I couldn't; there was nowhere for me to go. He had seen me and I could sense in his demeanour and in the air about him that he meant me no good.

"Little bookworm," Jake began in a taunting tone. "Reading again?"

I made no answer, which seemed to aggravate him the more. "It's a shame you couldn't come this morning," Jake continued, changing his tone slightly to one of mocking condolence. "I feel for you, really I do. Miss Hope asked after you and I just hated having to tell her that you had to stay behind because you told a wicked lie. She seemed most shocked to hear it, but I informed her that sadly it's quite a regular nasty habit of yours."

My heart pounded fiercely inside my chest, so wildly that it almost felt like a burning sensation. I could feel myself going hot as my cheeks burned and a growing flame of intensity kindled in my eyes. I was unwittingly clenching my fists inside my lap as I fixed my burning eyes upon the form of my cousin, whose lips were curling in cruel jest. "You didn't?" I said, not daring to believe that Jake was capable of such monstrosity as this. I didn't care anymore what my Aunt and cousins thought of me, but to lose the good opinion of a woman I so loved and respected as Miss Hope was all too much for me.

"I certainly did," crowed Jake with a nasty smile. He knew he had riled me up, and was clearly enjoying the pain he was causing me. Then suddenly, after darting a quick look around, Jake leant forward and struck me across the face with one stinging blow, knocking my nose hard as he did so, whilst uttering in a harsh whisper, "Little Liar!" The searing pain of the blow stung madly across my face and hot tears threatened at the corners of my eyes. I put my hand up to my nose, and when I drew it away, there was a red liquid smudged over my fingers.

Thinking back, it was almost as if he wanted me to react, and if I had known that at the time, I wouldn't have given him the pleasure of succeeding at stirring me into a fight. In my blinding rage and anger, I sprang up from my seat and screamed at him, "You wicked, wicked boy! I HATE you! I HATE YOU!" I could still feel the awful stinging sensation from Jake's hard blow, and in one impulsive move, I struck Jake across his face with all the force I had, his cruel, false words feeding the fuel in my soul for revenge. I then fell upon him, pinning him to the ground, hitting and screaming at him with intense hatred and deep indignation.

The uproar of this scene sent Ellie and Gemma flying down the stairs in the greatest astonishment, and Aunt Carol hurrying to pull us apart. I felt the vice-like grip of her bony hands clutch at my arms tightly and heave me to my feet whilst shouting, "You wicked girl, Julia, attacking my poor boy like that! Get to your room now and don't you dare come out until I send for you!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I fled from the room and bounded up the stairs, hardly seeing where I was treading as all was such a blur before my eyes. I could hear Jake groaning and making the most out of the situation as he could possibly could, whilst his mother crooned over him, drinking in all the lies he fed her greedily. "She hit me, Mum," I heard him say. "All I did was tell her about our time at Sunday School, and she punched me!"

Sick to the stomach, I slammed my bedroom door behind me and locked the door. I didn't want to hear any more of his lies. I was trembling uncontrollably with agitation, grief and rage. I couldn't bare it anymore – I couldn't endure it here a moment longer, but what could I do and where could I go? Why did I have such a hard lot to bear? It didn't seem fair. It seemed as though any ray of sunshine that had touched my life was gone forever. A great shadow appeared to have fallen upon my life and all I could do was run to my bed, collapse onto it and sob out my frustration and anguish into the covers.

As I lay prostrate over the bed, my small frame shaking convulsively as the sobs racked my young body, I could feel the warmth of the sun through the window gradually fading away, until it had slipped behind a thick cloud and was completely overshadowed.


	3. A Peep of the Sun

**Author's Note: A BIG thank-you to those who have left me reviews I really appreciate it! My stats show that there have been lots of visitors to this story, so I would be very grateful to the readers to take a few moments to leave me a review – your feedback is very much appreciated! I would love to hear your comments and what you think of this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Three

A Peep of the Sun

A whole hour must have elapsed before I heard the creaking of the stairs, and the familiar rhythm of that purposeful tread, the tread that I had grown to dread and repulse, which betrayed that my Aunt was on her way to deliver one of her disparaging lectures.

Sighing heavily, I reluctantly left the covert of my bed, and crept cautiously to the door and unlocked it, to save my Aunt the trouble of demanding me to do so. I then scuttled back noiselessly and hastily back to my bed, and sat up facing the door just as the handle turned in one resolute and domineering twist, and the large, buxom figure of my overbearing Aunt appeared in the doorway.

I will never forget that look in her eyes for as long as I live. She fixed her cold gaze upon me as she slowly and firmly closed the door behind her, whilst never speaking a word for a full two minutes. Words were not needed. The intense, steady look of burning hatred, loathing and malicious triumph were more piercing than any spiteful words or angry tones. When at last she spoke, her voice was calm but icy, which chilled me more than any of her angry bursts of temper which I had been the victim of many a time.

"Due to your despicable and inexcusable behaviour towards my son, even after all my kindness to you, I have made the decision that you can no longer remain under my roof, but you will be sent to a boarding school in Plymouth where I hope you will learn to behave in a more controlled and restrained manner. You have a terrible temper, Julia, and you must endeavour to control it, or you will find yourself getting into terrible trouble at your new school. And you must overcome your hateful tendency to lie – it's a wicked habit and will earn you no friends. No one wants to befriend a bad-tempered, spiteful lying little girl – and you remember that."

During my Aunt's speech, I underwent a variety of the most conflicting emotions. When she told me that I was to be sent away to school, my heart began to sing inwardly. Whilst the thought of being sent to a boarding school would unnerve and disconcert most children, I was experiencing the highest feelings of felicity. To be sent away from this hell, for that was how I perceived my life here with my Aunt and cousins, to escape all the hatred and spite that was imposed upon me every day was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. My initial feelings were those of the greatest joy and release; but to then hear my Aunt's next accusing words, and upon such false grounds, and spoken in such a low voice of unmistakable contempt, stirred a new feeling deep within me, which far exceeded the first impressions of pain and severe hurt. A profound sense of overwhelming injustice at her false allegations provoked in me a new and completely foreign emotion inside of me: courage to defend myself.

"How dare you!" I cried, hardly believing it was my own voice speaking these defying and bold words. "I am not a liar, and never have been! The only liars in this house are your mean and wicked children! You might have asked the reason why I hit Jake, which I have never done in my life before, though I've had cause to. He struck me across the face for no reason and gave me a bloody nose! For no reason! And that's how he's always treated me – this innocent, ill-treated son of yours! I'm glad you are sending me to a boarding school! It will be a relief to get away from here, and I hope I never see you again for as long as I live! You've never loved me – you've never made me feel wanted or included in this family. I've always been an outsider, a nuisance and a pain." I was trembling all over with agitation, and with surprise at my own daring speech; but I held my head high in defiance, whilst I spat out my words at full force as I narrowed my eyes in passionate hatred and revulsion. "Well, I'll be out of your way soon – and then you will be rid of me, and thank God I will be rid of you!"

During my excited and heated dialogue, my Aunt stood before me with the most extreme look of shock and silent astonishment. For once in my life I had actually robbed my Aunt of any speech. I felt proud of myself, and I glowed at my Aunt with the utmost look of sheer pride, disdain and triumph. It was as though after all these years of silent and meek suffering, I had gained the upper hand and won the last and final battle over my scheming and hateful relatives.

It took several moments for my Aunt to recover herself, and when she had composed the rising feelings of rage that I had motivated within her, she replied in a calm but hard tone, "So this is all the thanks I get, is it, after all the years I have taken care of you? Well, now I know how you feel, perhaps it is mutually beneficial that you go away. You will remain in your room for the rest of today." She then turned upon her heels and quietly quitted the room, shutting the door behind her somewhat more warmly than she had done before.

As for me, I felt as though I had begun to live my dream. I did not care that I was confined to my room for the remainder of today. I was leaving this house and my relatives for good! I was getting out of here! And to a boarding school in Plymouth, too! I had heard of Plymouth before. One of the boys in my class at school had relatives who lived there, and often went to visit them in the holidays. I knew it to be naval port, and had a big statue of Sir Francis Drake at the Plymouth Hoe. I had studied him for history when we had done a project on the Tudors and Elizabethans. And there was also the Mayflower Steps where the Pilgrim fathers had sailed from for the New World . . . I knew that Plymouth was steeped in quite a lot of history – one of my favourite subjects! I couldn't wait! And best of all, Plymouth was a long way away from here where I currently lived in Bolton. I guess my Aunt wanted me as far away from her as I desired to be! Yes, my prospects seemed a lot brighter indeed!

As I sat upon my bed contemplating these happy thoughts, a strong shaft of light penetrated through the window. I turned my head to soak in the warmth of the bright sun as it peeped behind a passing cloud, and broke into a beaming felicitous smile.


	4. A New Beginning

Chapter Four

A New Beginning

My transfer to Plymouth was arranged rather speedily after the last incident with my Aunt, and I must say I was very glad. I was looking forward to the prospect of attending a new school and just being away from my plaguing relatives. My Aunt organised for me to attend Ludlow's All Girls Boarding School, which was situated a couple of miles from the City Centre, and she was to take me there herself by train. In all my eleven years I had never travelled in a train before, which was a totally new and exciting prospect for me. I couldn't wait!

After the fight between me and Jake, he hardly ever spoke to me after that. In fact, all three of my cousins endeavoured to ignore me altogether. The teasing and punching ceased, and even the spiteful tales they used to invent about me to my Aunt had seemed to have come to a complete and final halt, for which I was very grateful. As a matter of fact, the next ensuing months from that June to the end of August were the happiest I had ever spent in my Aunt's abode. I was left alone to do as I wished. So I read, studied and dreamed. I dreamed about my new way of life which was about to begin for me in my new school at Plymouth. Although I was very shy around people, and currently had no friends of my own that I could play or share my heart with, I was looking forward to meeting new people and perhaps even making a friend or two.

I wondered who I would share my dormitory with. How many girls would there be to a room? Would they like me? Would they accept me? Would they make me feel welcome and wanted? I had never known the sweet feelings of acceptance and warm welcome all my life, except in Miss Hope's Sunday School class, which was different. What if they didn't like me? What if I could never make a friend? All these questions and doubts filled my mind as I tried to imagine what my life would be like in my new school, and amongst strange and new people. I must confess, it troubled and concerned me at times, which I suppose was only natural; but most of all I was looking forward to it, and was ready and raving to go weeks in advance!

The summer just seemed to fly by as I busied myself with preparing to go away. A lot of people hate packing and making arrangements for going away, but I revelled in it. Why? Because it was the beginning of a new way of life for me, and I was desperate to begin living it!

Reflecting back, not a lot of pomp and ceremony was made the day I left for Plymouth. It was all done very quietly and matter-of-factly. My cousins didn't speak a word to me, not even to say a simple 'goodbye.' The only one who wasn't quiet to begin with was my Aunt, who mumbled and grumbled that she had to go to all the fuss and expense of taking a troublesome little bother like me all the way to Plymouth, and reminding me several times of the fees she was paying for me to live away at this boarding school. I made no reply, but blocked out her groaning and complaints as best I could. After all, it was her choice to send me away, and she hated having me at home with her anyway, so I don't know what she was grumbling about. I guess she just hated having to spend out all that money on someone she didn't love or really care about, but was willing to do it (no matter how begrudgingly!) just so long as I didn't have to stay a day longer with her and her family! But she had to ensure I received a decent education, she had promised my father she would before he died, and she was my legal guardian worst luck, after all.

My Aunt was quiet for the train journey, much to my delight. I spent those happy hours admiring the beautiful scenery as the train sped past, or reading a book or listening to music on my MP3 Player. The time passed by quite pleasantly for me, and inside I felt a growing excitement as we drew nearer and nearer to our destination. I would be lying to say I didn't feel somewhat nervous at the prospect of meeting new people and living in a different environment amongst unfamiliar faces. But it did thrill me all the same. It was a strange sensation.

As the train pulled up into Plymouth Station, I could hardly contain my excitement as I clung to my luggage and followed my Aunt onto the platform. We squeezed our way through the throng of people which crowded the station, and it was a struggle at times to keep my Aunt in sight, who strode on ahead of me not bothering to once turn and see if I was behind her. I just about managed to keep up, although my suitcase weighed me down and my smaller legs found it an effort to keep up with my Aunt's strident steps. At last we made our way through security and found our way through the building to the car park. Once there, my Aunt dialled for a taxi on her mobile phone, whilst I took that opportunity to set down my suitcase and catch my breath. The air was fresh but damp, and dark clouds were gathering in the dull sky, but I didn't care. We had arrived and were nearly at my final destination, and that was all that mattered.

We didn't have to wait long for the taxi to arrive, which was a blessing as it began to rain just as we entered the vehicle and drove away. Once again I was ignored for the entire length of the journey, as my Aunt chatted away to the driver. I couldn't help but smile as I listened in to their conversation:

"Julia is my niece," my Aunt began. "Her parents died when she was a baby, and I've been looking after her ever since."

_Sure you have, _I thought sarcastically as I gave a silent snort of incredulity.

"She's ever so intelligent, and works so hard at school, but I felt that the school back home wasn't good enough for her to complete her education in, and so I felt it necessary to look for a really excellent school with the highest values and best of reviews for Julia to finish her schooling in. It wasn't an easy decision to make, especially as I have three children of my own back home whom I would love dearly to do the same for them, as I think their education is so very important; but I just can't afford to send them all to the best school, you know. It costs far too much money, it's ridiculous."

_And you dare to call me a liar?_

"That's a very noble thing for you to do," replied the driver, who spoke in such an evident tone of admiration that I really battled with myself to keep my rising feelings of indignation to myself. "To put your niece first before your own children commends you as a very unselfish and caring Aunt. You're a very lucky girl to have such a kind Aunt," he said, directing this last statement to me.

_Huh! Sure I am. _"Yes," was all I answered meekly.

At that moment my eyes met those of my Aunt's in the front mirror of the car. I saw the red tinge in her cheeks deepen and she immediately averted her eyes, and did not speak another word for a full two minutes.

_Surely you don't feel guilt, Aunt? I didn't think you were capable of such an emotion! _I bit my tongue, just in case it said something I would later on regret. I had come not to trust my own lips. They had proved apt to say things I had never planned or thought myself brave enough to utter.

It seemed hardly any time at all before the taxi pulled up outside the large iron gates, which read 'LUDLOW'S ALL GIRLS BOARDING SCHOOL' in cold, grey letters arched above the top. I gazed in wonder at the majestic, red-brick building that loomed tall, stately and suddenly somewhat ominous beyond the closed gates. My heartbeat quickened as I slowly got out of the car while my Aunt paid the driver. I suddenly felt very small as I gaped at the wide and large building, which seemed to stretch round in a half circle around the school grounds. To the left I could see a tennis court, and beyond that a very large field, which appeared to extend right to the back of the school. It all seemed so huge, so immense, and I felt so very tiny and insignificant in comparison. Despite it all, I felt rather proud to be coming to such a grand establishment, and excited and hopeful about the future. It certainly seemed to be a very promising one!

The taxi drove away and together my Aunt and I made our way up to the foreboding gates. There was a small metal machine on the wall by the gate, with buttons next to what appeared to be various named departments of the school. My Aunt seemed to know what she was doing anyway, and pressed a button next to the words 'RECEPTION.' I heard a buzzing sound, and then a female voice reply, "Hello, reception."

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Roland. I'm here with my niece Julia Evans who has recently been enrolled at this school. I believe we are expected this afternoon?"

There was a slight pause before the woman replied, "Yes, Mrs. Roland we are expecting you. Just one moment and I'll open the gates for you."

Then there was a momentary silence followed by a loud creaking and grating noise as the gates slowly opened to allow us in. Breathing in deeply, I followed my Aunt forwards towards the school. We made our way straight ahead, to where we ascended several steps to a blue door at the very centre of the building. Above the door was a large sign which read 'RECEPTION' in bold, black lettering, and we went in.

Upon entering, there was a long built in desk in front, where a smartly dressed woman who looked to be in her late thirties was sat. She smiled at me as I uneasily walked in – a warm, understanding sort of smile which immediately put me at ease. It was as if the warmth of her smile melted away all my doubts, uncertainties and fears.

"Good-afternoon," she greeted in a pleasant voice. "You must be Julia."

Nodding, I replied that I was.

"It's lovely to have you with us, Julia, and I hope you will be happy here."

I refrained from saying that I hoped so, too.

"I'm sure I will," I replied, in a more confident tone than I actually felt, despite the friendliness I had received. I was still a little nervous about being with strangers.

"You'll find us a very friendly bunch," the woman continued. "Very soon, you'll feel part of the family. For that's what we've all come to be. From the teachers here to the pupils – we're one, big family." She smiled again. I think she could sense my awkwardness. I had never been much accustomed to talking to people before. "I'm Mrs. Heath, and I'm the Receptionist here. My colleague will be along in a moment to show you to your room."

"Thank-you," was all I could manage to say.

What took place next all happened so fast, it left my head spinning. My Aunt filled out a form, signed some papers and exchanged a few words with the Receptionist. I was looking around me and observing the crazy amount of doors this room seemed to have which appeared to lead to a variety of different corridors, which in turn led to another variety of apparently different rooms. I began to wonder if it was possible to get lost in this place, when another woman appeared.

"This is Miss Cardew," came the soft voice of Mrs. Heath. "She will show you to your dormitory, and show you around the place. Miss Cardew, this is Julia Evans."

"Hello, Julia," said Miss Cardew with yet another friendly smile. I didn't know there could be so many pleasant people. "If you follow me, I'll show you to your room."

I was about to turn to my Aunt, when I saw her turn from the desk and walk from the room, without even a word of 'goodbye.'

_Well, goodbye and good riddance! _Was all I thought as I watched her descend the steps and walk away, out of the school and, thank goodness, out of my life.

I walked over to Miss Cardew and followed her through the door at the far end of the room, as she led the way up the staircase, chatting to me the whole time.

I didn't know that such happiness was possible until now. At last, I had begun to live my dream. It was as though I had made a fresh start and was living my new beginning!

**Please R&R, Readers! Thanks! x**


	5. I Find A Friend

Chapter Five

I Find A Friend

I followed Miss Cardew up the long and winding staircase. Her calm and friendly voice seemed to steady my beating heart, and soothe away my nerves.

After reaching the head of the stairs, Miss Cardew led the way down a long and narrow passage. There were rows of doors on either side of the wall, and I guessed that each of these led into a dormitory. I was led right down to the end, where we turned into the last door on the right.

"This will be your room," said Miss Cardew as she ushered me in. "You will be sharing this room with three other girls. Oh, hello, Hannah – this is Julia who will be sharing the room with you and the other girls."

I felt somewhat abashed at being introduced to one of my roommates straight away. I hadn't expected to meet any of the girls just yet, and so Hannah's presence disconcerted me a little; however she soon put me at my ease, for she came forward to greet me with the loveliest, sincere smile and she had such kind and thoughtful eyes. "Hello, Julia. Welcome on board!"

I knew from that moment that we were destined to be good friends. Her smile seemed to be infectious, for I grinned back at her and replied a little stiffly, "Hello, Hannah, it's nice to meet you."

I think I must have sounded very awkward, and displayed how very unaccustomed I was at meeting new people, for Hannah laughed, an amused and merry laugh. "You don't need to put on airs and graces here, Julia! No formalities here! Just relax and enjoy yourself – you'll be fine. I promise you we don't bite, and you'll soon feel at home with us, I'm sure."

I smiled back at Hannah's bouncy and casual manner. It certainly was very different to what I was used to, but I liked it, and knew it wouldn't take me long to settle in and gel with the other girls here.

"Well, I'll leave you two girls to get acquainted, and maybe later, Hannah, you can show Julia around," said Miss Cardew, once again looking at me and offering one of her bright smiles.

"Sure thing, Miss Cardew," replied Hannah.

"We meet in the large hall for the evening meal at five thirty," Miss Cardew explained, turning to me. "Hannah will show you where it is; but for now, I expect you want to unpack and settle in a little. An introductory meeting for all new pupils will be held later on after tea, and we'll explain everything then. For now, just relax and enjoy yourself – I'll see you a bit later on!"

I found my voice at last. "Thank-you, Miss Cardew."

"You're welcome, Julia." With a parting encouraging smile, Miss Cardew left the room, and I was alone with Hannah.

At once Hannah began to speak to me in such a buoyant and confident tone it was as if she had known me for years. "The other girls who share this room are Tammy and Jas. You'll like them. They can be a bit weird at time – you know, very giggly and they say some strange and crazy things, but we all get along really well and you'll soon get used to it. Don't look so serious, Julia – they're great girls, really they are!"

My face had betrayed my feelings again! I had been concerned when Hannah said that the girls could be a 'bit weird' and wondered what she had meant by that. Clearly my face had defined what I had been thinking.

_I must learn to control my emotions, especially in front of other people! _I thought, chiding myself. "I'm sorry if I appear a bit gauche," I said, colouring a little. "It's just that this is a whole new experience for me, and I feel a bit . . . well . . ."

"Nervous?" Hannah offered.

"Yeah," I agreed, relieved that she understood what I meant.

"You're bound to at first," said Hannah sensitively. "That will soon wear off. You'll soon feel pretty easy around us – I learnt that when I first came here two years ago. Hey – do you want the top bunk or the bottom?" she asked, gesturing towards the bunk bed on the right. "Tammy and Jas have the bunk bed on the left, but this one is ours. Where would you prefer to sleep?"

No one had ever asked me what I would like before. My opinion and desires had never been thought of or solicited in my whole life – I had always just done what I was told and gone along with the wishes of the people around me. "Ummm . . ." I hesitated, not quite sure how to answer. "Where do you normally sleep?"

"Oh, I don't really care where I sleep," replied Hannah nonchalantly. "It doesn't really matter to me. I can sleep anywhere, believe me! You're the new girl here – you choose."

Although I really appreciated Hannah's kind attempts to making me feel at home, I confess I felt rather uncomfortable at having to make the decision. "Can I have the bottom?" I eventually asked, after a long pause.

"Sure thing! Now, would you like a hand to unpack?"

I was so moved by this new-found thoughtfulness and kindness in a person, which was completely unfamiliar to me, that it touched my heart profoundly, and stirred within me all the longing and desire I had pent up there for years for a true friend with whom I could really share my heart. For a moment, I couldn't speak, for a slight throb had caught in my throat; but hurriedly clearing it away, I replied with a grateful smile, "Thanks, Hannah."

"No problem," said Hannah, who seemed to be studying me carefully. I could feel her pensive eyes upon me and began to colour with embarrassment. I think she sensed my discomfiture of the situation and averted her eyes off me for a moment, and stooping down to help me take my clothes out of my case, said in a bright tone, "We all share a wardrobe, but each of us have one drawer each to ourselves in that small chest of drawers over there. You can put some of your stuff in there, and just use the wardrobe for hanging up the clothes that really need it. The other things can just be folded away in the drawer. Here – you can have the bottom one for putting your stuff in."

I will take this moment to describe the room to you. I still remember it vividly now, and with such fond memories that it still brings a slight tear to my eye now as I recall the happy times I spent there.

The room was not very large, but big enough to occupy four young girls who would mainly spend their time sleeping, dressing and doing homework in, so it filled the purpose quite well. I shall illustrate the room from the perspective as you enter in through the door, which was the way I first saw it all those years ago when I first arrived: As you already know there were two bunk beds, one on each side of the room. Between the head of the two bunk beds was a spacious window with a sill, and it afforded an agreeable view of the back of the school, so we had the marvellous outlook of the fields which were used for the benefit of sports. Situated below the window was the chest of drawers, which came up in height just below the window-sill, so it fitted perfectly. The pine wardrobe stood tall and wide against the right wall, near the door which faced opposite the window. There was a narrow glass mirror, rectangular shaped, which hung on the left wall at the foot of the bunk bed, and a waste bin was placed under it, which collected all the rubbish we girls used to throw in there, whether it was sweet wrappers or disastrous essays we had written as homework, and would have to begin again!

As Hannah and I worked together, putting away my clothes and few possessions, I said something suddenly and quite out-of-the-blue, which was the beginning of sharing my heart quite openly and frankly with someone I actually felt comfortable with. "You know," I began, quite quietly, "I've never really had a friend."

Hannah looked at me, with what I perceived to be surprise mingled with sympathy. "Haven't you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"How come?"

That was when I first told Hannah my sad story: about the death of my parents, about my Aunt and three cousins and the misery I had suffered at their hands. I told her about Miss Hope, and about my love for books and learning, and even my dream of going to university after I had taken my A-Levels. Hannah listened quietly, without making so much as a single interruption during my entire speech. It felt so good and such a relief to be able to voice my feelings, and have someone who would listen and understand how I truly felt. I can't begin to describe the release I felt after keeping those feelings, thoughts and emotions locked up inside me for so many years.

When I had finished speaking, I could see that Hannah's eyes glistened more than they had before. She swallowed hard before giving my arm a gentle and sympathetic squeeze. "Thanks for telling me," she said.

I looked at her and struggled to steady my own voice as I replied, "Thanks for listening."

Hannah grinned again, and when she next spoke her voice was light and care-free. "Well, you have a friend in me, Julia. Now, how about a tour?"


	6. Settling In

**Author's Note: Thanks Bonbonnet, for taking the time to review my story! Also, thank-you for pointing out that error I made – a very silly mistake on my part! I think I was typing too quickly and not paying enough attention. Anyway, I shall 'bear' it in mind! Thanks again for your feedback – it's much appreciated! Also, thanks to you, wildchild7 for all your encouraging comments, too – glad you are enjoying it! Keep those reviews coming guys! I'd feel grateful for all your feedback. **

Chapter Six

Settling In

Hannah led me back downstairs for a tour of the school building. I could hardly believe my luck. Here I was, living my dream of being away from my repulsive Aunt and cousins, and I hadn't been here for more than an hour already and I'd already found a friend, who was striving to do her utmost in helping me to settle in. It was like a miracle – I didn't think such immediate and extreme happiness was possible. Was it all real? When Hannah wasn't looking, I surreptitiously pinched myself, just to check I wasn't dreaming! Ouch! It was real enough alright.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase, Hannah took me through a door on the right, which I hadn't noticed before when Miss Cardew had escorted me upstairs. Hannah said that it saved us going through reception each time we needed to get somewhere, so I followed her submissively as a lamb follows its shepherd.

The door led into a spacious and long corridor, where a row of doors with the classroom numbers attached to them stood. I gazed in wonder at the many chains of doors, and marvelled simultaneously how on earth I was going to recall which classroom I needed to be in at the right time by just looking at the numbers. It all appeared terribly complicated and confusing. Hannah seemed to sense my qualms and said positively, "You needn't worry about the maze of doors and corridors in this place – they're all numbered; and in your briefing session at the introductory meeting you'll be given a sheet with all the classrooms and numbers you'll need to know for your various lessons. They will all be written down for you, and after a while, you just get used to them."

My face relaxed into a relieved smile. "Thank goodness for that!"

Hannah grinned. "Follow me up the corridor, and I'll show you the main hall where we have our meals." I obeyed, and Hannah guided me right to the end of the corridor where a single door stood at the head of the room. She pushed open the door and led me inside, where a number of long tables surrounded by a great many chairs were seated. A few of the kitchen staff who were setting the tables ready for the evening meal looked up as we entered and offered a friendly smile. A window-shaped opening in the wall at the back of the room served as a look-in to the kitchen, where a pleasant aroma was already beginning to waft through and tickle my senses, and instantaneously produced a gnawing pain at my stomach. It's funny how you sometimes don't feel hungry until you actually smell food!

"It's a big room," I said, looking around me as I took in the surroundings.

Hannah nodded in agreement. "And one of the best rooms in the school!"

I looked at Hannah inquisitively. "Why?" I asked.

Hannah looked at me, her eyes twinkling with a sense of fun, as I learned they often did. "Because it's where we get fed, of course! That's the best bit of living here – the good meals we get! We're very lucky in that we have such a good cook at our school."

I laughed at Hannah's sense of humour as we exited the room. "What about all those other doors on the right hand side of reception, as you come in?" I asked curiously. "Where do they all lead to?"

"I'll show you," said Hannah, as she conducted me back down the corridor. "And I'll tell you along the way. I'm sure you noticed that there were three doors on the right as you come into reception, just as you said. The first door on the right leads to three of the main facilities we girls love using: the gym, the swimming pool and a large hall for playing basketball. The middle door leads to three rooms we don't love using quite so much: the big library stuffed with mountains of books that are supposed to stuff you with knowledge, the computer room which we are only supposed to use for homework purposes and the Headmistress' office. The last door opens onto the corridor which branches off to our favourite room in the school, and personally, I think, the nicest and best room here: the lounge, which is where we spend a lot of our time. It has a big T.V., sofas and a Wii, which is nearly constantly in use! You have to be quick if you want a go on that! There are a couple of small tables in there, too, just for sitting around and playing card games or chatting. There are a couple of computers in there as well for recreational enjoyment, and we use those in our free time. The last room down this corridor is just a conference type room, which we use if we have a seminar or something like that with a guest speaker. It's not used that much."

During Hannah's descriptive speech we had made our way through Reception and had turned down the third corridor that Hannah had spoken so highly of. "Some of the girls will be using the pool or the gym right now, but a lot of the others will be in the lounge. Come and meet some of them."

It was with some trepidation that I allowed myself to be conducted into the lounge by my new-found friend. I could feel my heart thumping inside my throat, and a prickly sensation was running down my spine. I wasn't sure if I felt quite ready to meet any of the other girls yet. I had been lucky so far, what if the others didn't like me? I couldn't back out now anyway, not since Hannah had been so nice to me, and she was urging me on, eager for me to meet her other friends. Before I even had time to protest, Hannah had pulled me through the door and I was beholding a group of about seven girls, all preoccupied with their own various diversions.

They hadn't seemed to notice us at first, but Hannah soon made sure that they did, for she called out in her natural, confident and jaunty way, "Hey, Girls! We have a new addition to our family!"

I gulped inwardly as I had a sudden longing to shrink back into the background and just look on unnoticed. It was too late now. All eyes were upon me as Hannah took me by the arm and urged me forwards. It was all rather an intimidating experience for me, to be suddenly introduced to a large group of girls all at once, especially for someone who was not used to the company of her peers, or knew what it was like to have friends.

As it turned out, I needn't have worried about the situation at all, although I was feeling rather awkward at first, for the girls all smiled at me as Hannah began introducing me to them one by one. I was surprised and relieved how friendly they all appeared to be – not one of them made me feel out of place or unwanted. I had feared that perhaps the girls already had their little 'clique' and would have no room for insignificant little me, but they never in all my time at that school gave me that impression. I was made to feel welcome right from the start, and I was beginning to relax and feel at home less than two hours after my arrival here. What a stark contrast to what I had been used to!

The last two girls Hannah introduced me to were Tammy and Jas – my other two roommates. They were playing on the Wii when we approached them.

"Hey, Girls!" said Hannah, just as they had finished their game. "This is Julia, and she's our new roommate. Julia, this is Tammy, and that's Jas."

"Hiya!" cried the girls in unison.

Hannah giggled. "The first thing you'll learn about Jas and Tammy is that they do everything in harmony together. They're practically inseparable! In fact," she added with a cheeky grin, "they should have been twins!"

Here all four of us laughed, and set about getting to know each other. Tammy and Jas were certainly two of the most inquisitive girls I had ever meant, as well as the prettiest, and bombarded me with questions about where I came from, what my hobbies were and how I felt at being sent away from home. At this last question, I rather hesitated and suddenly became uncomfortable and almost diffident. Hannah, who was an absolute darling, sensed my discomfiture and offered a hurried explanation that I was an orphan, and was rather glad to be here, to the which Tammy and Jas reddened a little with embarrassment at asking me a question which obviously caused me discomfort, and then rapidly changed the subject. I was invited over to a table at the far corner of the room, and they taught me how to play the card game Uno. I was a fast learner, and whether the old adage 'beginners luck' was true or not I certainly seemed to possess it, for I won all three games that we played in a row, which we all had a bit of a giggle over.

I certainly didn't feel at odds among these new people – they wouldn't allow me to. Never in my life had I met with such warm and sincere people. It was a dream come true! The only shadow of a doubt that momentarily crossed my mind was would the dream last? It certainly did for the next two days, and then school began . . .


	7. School Begins

Chapter Seven

School Begins

I awoke that first Monday morning eager and raring to begin my lessons on this new day at Ludlow's All Girls Boarding School. How excited I was! I dressed and ate my breakfast with an enthusiasm which several terms of school had seemed to have worn off on the other girls. Even my roommates cast glances of wonder at my fresh zeal which they did not seem to possess, and exchanged looks of surprise and perhaps puzzlement at my keenness to start the autumn term. I don't think even Hannah comprehended my devotion to studying and learning, not even as our friendship blossomed over the weeks, months and years that followed; however she grew to accept it, as did the others.

I recall that the first lesson of that day was Math, which produced a chorus of groans from the majority of the pupils but sent a thrill of delight through me. We had a lovely Math teacher; Mr Grimes was his name. He was tall and broad, had a loud, resonant voice, a bristly black beard and glasses. To look at, he was quite terrifying and foreboding, but his nature was kind, understanding and patient. He made learning fun, and stirred within me a deeper love and appreciation for facts and figures.

In fact, I relished most of my lessons and liked the majority of my teachers, and it should have been one of the happiest days of my life, but they do say all good things come to an end. And it ended when I entered the Physics classroom of Miss Stewart's, or the fire-breathing dragon as I called her!

Don't get me wrong, for the chief part I enjoyed my time at Ludlow's All Girls Boarding School, and the majority of the staff and teachers there were perfect and earned my love and respect, but not Miss Stewart! She was probably the worst teacher I have ever had the misfortune to have teach me.

She disliked me from the start. I don't know why, or what I did to cause the breach between us that was never removed during the time she was teacher at the school. All I know was that I was the constant subject of all her impatient temper, accusations and detentions. She could be snappy towards all of the girls in the class, but I was the one who felt her hot temper the most, and all the girls were aware of this, and would often offer me their sympathy in their simple ways: a compassionate smile directed at me and a scowl at Miss Stewart when her back was turned, little notes of condolences that were passed clandestinely to me in class or little treats such as chocolate or jelly sweets at break time.

On that very first lesson I had with her that Monday, it all began when I ran into the classroom, bubbly, full of life and buzzing with the previous lessons of Math, English, History and R.E. Most of the girls had settled into their seats, and I was hurrying in when Miss Stewart's harsh voice met my ears, "Don't run! I won't have running in my classroom! What's your name?"

I sat down meekly while my cheeks began to burn. "Julia," I said.

"Well, Julia, you will learn that there are some things I just will not tolerate in my class, and running around like a bull in a china shop is one of them!"

I was a very sensitive young girl, and especially at that age when my hormones were beginning to kick in, and it was all I could do to keep myself from crying at those harsh remarks and spoken so callously, too. It unnerved me somewhat, and I found myself staring at my hands rather than looking at the teacher, lest she saw me endeavouring to blink back the threatening tears.

"Julia!"

I looked up quickly as Miss Stewart's irritated voice.

"Will you pay attention? Stop daydreaming and listen! How do you expect to learn anything unless you give me your full attention?"

It was an unfair accusation. I had been listening, and quite attentively, and she hadn't been talking for long enough to cause me to daydream anyway. I had simply kept my eyes averted from her face so that she could not see that I was hurt by her previous remarks.

It was always like this in Miss Stewart's class from then on. Once, she caught my hand arresting a sheet of paper that another of the girls had just passed to me, after she had ticked me off for something so minor that I can't even recall what it was. The note read in large capital letters: MISS STEWART IS A NASTY OLD DRAGON! It had made me smirk and unfortunately for me it did not escape her attention, and of course I got the blame for it. I was accused of writing the note and given a detention. I was too meek to argue or protest, especially as I hated getting others into trouble, being the victim of that so many times before back with my relatives. Young Rosie Brown was too scared to admit that it was she who had written the note, and very guilty that I was the one who was punished for what was her wrongdoing, so she tried to make up for it with a sincere apology and gave me her whole packet of Starburst at lunch time. I readily forgave her of course; after all, she had apologised, which was more than any of my cousins did when I was blamed for something they had done.

"I don't know how you put up with it, I really don't!" exclaimed Tammy one evening, as all four of us were settling down for bed. I had been given another detention unfairly that day, if I remember correctly, which was the cause of Tammy's sudden outburst. "If I were you, Julia, I would have complained to the Headmistress months ago!"

"It's not that bad," I replied. "Believe me, I was accustomed to much worse treatment than that at my Aunt's, and Miss Stewart is the only teacher who treats me like this. I can't complain, really I can't. All the other teachers are great!"

Even though it was dark, I could hear the smile in Hannah's voice as she said, "You're a great person, Julia, you really are. You endure so much that we wouldn't ever put up with."

I beamed. "That's because I have such good friends to back me up!"

Thankfully, although her class was never pleasant, and though it seemed like an age, Miss Stewart eventually left the school a year later, and Mrs Carson took her place as Physics teacher. She turned out to be the nicest teacher I ever had; no, even more than that – she proved to be a valuable friend in time, too.


	8. The First Real Crisis of My Life

Chapter Eight

The First Real Crisis of My Life

Whenever the holidays were approaching, there was always an excited, expectant air that hung over the school as the girls chatted with glee about their plans for when they were away from school. They would speak about home, or the holidays abroad they would be having, or the day outs and trips that their parents had promised them when school ended. I was fortunate to have three sensitive friends in Hannah, Tammy and Jas, who would try not to talk about their plans and the home they would be going to whenever I was around, for they all knew what kind of a home I came from, and the surety that no one would be coming to collect me the last day of term. I didn't mind that so much. I didn't want to go back to spend what was meant to be an enjoyable break with relatives who didn't love or want me as much as I didn't love or want them. I had no desire to spend the holidays with them, and they had no desire to have me, so it was mutual.

But I couldn't spend the holidays at the boarding school, so my Aunt used to arrange for me to go as a foreign exchange student to various places abroad, such as Spain, France and Germany. I used to enjoy that, even though it was always a rather daunting feeling that I was going to stay with total strangers, and who couldn't even speak the same language! They all tried their best, but I loved preparing for those foreign exchanges by endeavouring to learn a bit of the language before going there, and trying my best to pick up new words, sentences and expressions during my visits, which delighted and amused the families whom I stayed with very much! I think they appreciated the efforts I made at speaking their own native tongue. As for me, I relished learning something new, and enjoyed the sights, sounds, smells and tastes of a foreign country. The people I stayed with were always so welcoming, warm and friendly and went to their utmost for me to ensure that I was comfortable and took pleasure from my stay. I always had lots to share with my friends when school began again, and some of them listened in envy as I related my tales from my time abroad, and would look covetously at my tanned skin, which betrayed the fact that I had benefited from the good hot sun. Thinking about it now, it was a blessing that my Aunt never wanted me home with her, for it offered me the opportunities of seeing so many new and exciting places. For an orphan, I became very well travelled, even more so than some of the girls with well-to-do families.

I remember one lovely French family I stayed with. It turned out to be the best foreign exchange I ever had, for one day they took me into Paris, and we went right to the top of the Eiffel Tower! I can still envision the panoramic view that the Tower afforded, and the intense awe that filled me as I scanned the beautiful sights of that amazing French city. The next day, they took me and their daughter, Marie, to Disneyland Paris, which was far beyond my wildest dreams! It was more like a place that only appears in the nicest of dreams – it was a perfect dreamland! I don't think I ever had so much fun as I did that day as I met and greeted Mickey Mouse and other Disney characters, screamed with terror and sheer pleasure as my adrenaline began pumping on the wild and thrilling rollercoasters, and watched in amazement as the spectacular fireworks showered around Sleeping Beauty's Castle and lit the night sky with their brilliance. It was the most amazing trip that I have ever experienced, and I still have the fond memories that I have treasured all these years, and always will.

It was coming back from this particular trip, to begin another autumn term at the boarding school, when I was faced with one of the saddest days of my life there, and which I can still recall with tears when I remember the deep grief and pain it caused me.

I was about fourteen years old at the time, and I was really excited in seeing Hannah again and sharing with her all my news, and looking forward to hearing about her trip to the States which she had been on with her family that year. I found her in our room, unpacking her suitcase. I flung open the door and sprang towards her, encircling her in a tight embrace as I exclaimed happily, "Hannah! It's SO good to see you again! I've really missed you!"

Hannah returned my hug and smiled brightly. She seemed pleased to see me, but there was something about her that struck me as being not quite right. She wasn't her normal, bubbly self.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Julia," was Hannah's reply.

"So," I said, trying to draw her out. "Tell me all about your holiday in America. I want to hear all about it! I have lots to tell you afterwards as well!"

Hannah hesitated. I could sense that there was something she didn't want to tell me. "Julia, our trip to the states wasn't just for a holiday," she began.

There was something in her voice that I didn't like. It sounded almost like a warning.

"This will come as something of a shock to you, Julia," Hannah continued. "It certainly was a shock when Dad told me; but my parents took me out there not merely for a fun holiday, but also to do some 'house hunting'."

A stab of panic began to surge through my body. I fixed my steady gaze at Hannah and repeated slowly, "House hunting?"

Hannah nodded. "Dad's job had recently posted him out in California," she explained, hardly daring to look into my eyes. "This will be my last term here and then I'll be moving to California for good. It will take another six to eight weeks for all the business transactions to go through, and then Mum and Dad will be moving out there. My parents will take me out there ready for the Christmas hols, and after that I'll be attending the local school – quite near to where we'll be living."

I stared as one dumbfounded, completely void of any words. For the present, total shock and the extreme horror of the situation had bereft me of any speech. I thought for a moment that perhaps I had imagined it – that it was all a dream. But Hannah's next words brought me back to the awful reality of it all, and instantly summoned the tears that hadn't quite managed to fall.

"Oh, Julia, please don't look at me like that!" cried Hannah, clearly distressed. "It was a complete surprise to me as well! Mum never uttered a word of it in her letters to me. Oh, please don't cry, Julia! I feel bad enough already!"

Hannah enfolded me in a strong hug and held me close, whilst I sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder. I was losing my dearest and best of friends. Hannah had been my comfort, inspiration and my rock. What was I going to do without her? We remained locked in each other's arms, whilst Hannah tried her best to comfort me. It took some while for my sobs to subside, but once they had, I held Hannah at full arms length and said in a voice full of emotion, "California is so far away! What if I never see you again?"

"You will, Julia, I promise!" exclaimed Hannah firmly, and even though the situation seemed hopeless, there was something in her voice that made me believe her. "I will come and visit when I can, and you must come and spend time with us. Just think," she added, endeavouring to sound positive, "you will have a new place to come and visit on holiday! You've never been to the States before, have you?"

I shook my head tearfully.

"Well, then, I'm sure Mum and Dad would love to have you if you can come over some time," said Hannah, doing her utmost to smile and swallow the rising lump in her throat. "And I will keep in touch, I promise. I'll send you texts and lots of e-mails."

"And letters?" I asked.

"Of course! And you must promise to write back to me, too!"

I gave Hannah another hug, so that she could not see the tears that were beginning to gather in my eyes once more. "You know I will!"

"Julia, please try not to cry any more, or think about it too much, for my sake. Believe me it's as hard for me as it is for you. Now, tell me all about your time in France! I can't wait to hear all about it!"

I half-heartedly related to Hannah about the experiences of my holiday, and she listened wide-eyed when I told her about the Eiffel Tower and Disneyland Paris, but somehow, the joys of my time abroad had faded into oblivion. I could not even take any pleasure in speaking about something that had meant so much to me, and was so looking forward to telling Hannah.

This was certainly a bitter pill for me to swallow. It hardly seemed real. The grief and disappointment was severe, but it was far more than a mere sad and brief shadow that had eclipsed my time at the school: it was the first real crisis of my life.


	9. An Invitation

Chapter Nine

An Invitation

It was with a very full and heavy heart when I said my tearful farewell to Hannah at the end of that term. That had probably been the worst school term of all the years I spent there, even though Hannah was right with me all the way through it – I just knew each time I looked at her or spent time with her that she would be leaving, and there was always the chance that I would never see her again. America seemed so far away, and my best friend with whom I had grown to treasure and love so well, indeed, the first, true friend I had ever had all my life, was moving away to the far ends of the world (or at least, that was what it seemed to me). True, I still had friends in my roommates, Jas and Tammy, and there were other girls throughout the school with whom I had fun with, but Hannah meant much more to me than that. As I recall from another of my favourite childhood books, _Anne of Green Gables, _Hannah and I were very much like Anne and Diana in that we were 'bosom friends' and 'kindred spirits'. We both shared a love for reading, we enjoyed the same music, we took equal pleasure in fashion and shopping and both loved the same movies, and had the same favourite actors and actresses. Apart from the fact that we differed in the various aspects of studies in which we excelled and particularly enjoyed, we were alike in most areas of our lives. Hannah had grown to be another part of me, and now that she was being torn away from me it felt like a part of me was also missing – like a portion of me had been ripped away and left exposed and bleeding. It was the first time in my life that I had said 'goodbye' to someone I really loved, for I never knew my parents. They had both died when I was too small to have any recollection of them.

So although I still had friends at school with whom I shared happy times with, they could never fill the void that Hannah had left when her parents took her to live in the States. I missed her more than words can tell; but thankfully not even distance could cool our friendship! We e-mailed each other without fail _every_ single day, even during the busy periods when we had school exams and lots of homework. To be honest, there were some nights when I would have to stay up extra late in a desperate effort to complete my assignments ready for the next day, because I had been to engaged 'chatting' to Hannah on MSN (at specified times of course, due to the different time zones we both lived in!), which was an amazing and very effective means for instant communication! I remember thinking how 'cool' technology was, especially for communication purposes!

And Hannah always remembered my birthday, just as I never forgot her. There was always a birthday card and small gift that she had sent for me all the way from California, with a small letter filling me in with all the news she hadn't told me previously on the instant messaging service! And without fail, Hannah would receive a small parcel from me on her birthday, so we never once forgot each other, or lost each other as best friends, despite the large ocean of water that engulfed the distance between us!

Indeed, the following year after Hannah left, I had a wonderful surprise awaiting me one fine Spring Day. It was just after the Easter holidays, which I had happily spent with Tammy's family back in East Yorkshire, when I had returned to school. After a hard day of lessons, and just before beginning my homework, I thought I would check my e-mails on the computer in the lounge. I was pleased to see an e-mail there waiting for me in my Inbox, and proceeded to read the contents with rising delight , which rapidly grew into incomprehensible joy when I came to the following paragraph in the e-mail:

**O.K. honey, now here's the REAL bit of news for you! I asked Mum and Dad, and they said 'yes' if your Aunt agrees, and we would LOVE to have you this summer if you would like to spend the hols with us here in California! Dooooooooooo say YES! I know you're dying to see the sunny state where I live (oh, and I guess you might want to see me too! LOL!), so do hurry and ask your Aunt if you can come! (If she says 'no' then she's just about the meanest person in the world and I will write and tell her so!) So, don't delay and ask today! (Like the rhyme?) And get back to me real fast – I assure you I have turned into a real American girl since living here! You'll just love it!**

**Ton and tons of love and hugs, Hannah xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I was laughing with sheer ecstasy when I read this, and also at the very typical 'Hannah-ish' language and choice of words in the e-mail. It was so like her, and it was almost like hearing her speak as I read it. Well, of course, I didn't delay as Hannah put it, and immediately wrote a very hurried e-mail to my Aunt, my finger flying over the keyboard with great speed and gusto. I then sent Hannah a reply, telling her how excited and grateful I was at her generous offer, and that I had sent my Aunt an e-mail with my urgent request, and assurance that she would gratify it, as I knew she didn't want me at home with her for the holidays!

I think I must have checked my Inbox that evening a dozen or so times for a reply from Aunt Carol, and each time I was disappointed. I spent that night in one long feverish and fitful sleep, waking and wondering one minute, half-asleep and dreaming the next. Would she say 'yes'? Would she let me go? Would Aunt Carol be willing to pay for a flight to America, even though she didn't have to pay for accommodation for me? The more I thought upon it, the more I felt that I would be disappointed. I kept telling myself not to raise my hopes, because they would only be dashed once I did that. I repeated inside myself several time: _She's gonna say 'no'. Face it, Julia – she won't let you go! Anyway, life doesn't bring you all you want. Life is full of disappointments – good things like this just won't happen to me. _And yet despite all this, there was a glimmer of hope within me that just wouldn't be distinguished completely.

It was with a rather distracted and preoccupied mind that I approached my lessons the next day. More than once I was reprimanded firmly by my teachers for daydreaming, which was unusual for me. I kept thinking about the invitation from Hannah, which sparked my imagination and I allowed myself to be carried away on its wings and try and visualize what California would be like, and what it would be like seeing Hannah again and what we would do together during the holidays; and then I would get to thinking about my Aunt and what her decision would be, and whether there was an e-mail waiting for me in my Inbox yet . . .

It wasn't until school was over that day that I found out the answer. With trembling and eager hands, and yet with a somewhat hesitant heart lest my hopes and dreams were to be thwarted, I signed in onto my e-mail account, and waited for the page to load. My heart was beating out of my chest, as I waited expectantly for my messages to appear. There it was! A reply from Aunt Carol was waiting for me in my Inbox, just waiting to be opened and read. There it lay – the e-mail that was to determine how I was to spend my summer that year, and whether I was to be reunited with the dear friend that been parted from me . . .


	10. Joys and Disappointments

Chapter Ten

Joys and Disappointments

With a trembling hand I clicked on the e-mail from my Aunt, yearning and yet dreading to discover her answer. I remember how I could feel the heavy beating in my throat as I scanned the contents of the e-mail, and it seemed as though I stopped breathing for that one minute. It read as follows:

**Julia,**

**After much deliberation I have come to the conclusion that it would be best if you did spend your summer with your friend this year. I will organise transportation etc and will let you know when I have sorted things out. Will also make sure when I book the flights that airport staff know you will be travelling alone and will look out for you.**

**Aunt Carol**

It took me several moments to compose myself after reading this. I could hardly believe it! I had fully expected for my Aunt to say 'no', so this was an utter shock to my system, as I had been completely prepared for a definite and firm answer in the negative. I had not imagined that the woman who had so plagued my life could be the instigator of such joy!

After I had recovered from my initial surprise, the following emotions which ensued were ones of supreme joy and excitement. In my ecstasy, I hit the 'reply' button and composed an e-mail of the utmost elation and gratitude, which she probably wouldn't appreciate, but I knew my duty, and besides, I only felt it was right to express my thanks at such a time. After writing a hurried e-mail of appreciation, I began a new one addressed to Hannah, informing her of my good news and how much I was looking forward to seeing her again.

The next few months that ensued were some of the happiest I had ever spent. I poured myself into my work, with such a lightness of spirit and bounce to my step that carried me right through the Spring term, and the Summer holidays arrived quicker than I had expected. I guess it was the excitement and my longing desire to see Hannah again that kind of 'willed' the time to arrive faster than normal!

I recall feeling rather anxious and apprehensive about travelling up to Heathrow airport all by myself on the coach, and also catching a plane, especially as we were stopping midway in Holland to catch another plane over to California. Although I had flown before, and had travelled by myself, it was always a nerving experience for me, as I understandably felt extremely vulnerable and small amongst so many people, however my Aunt had done as promised, and organised everything, so that I was well looked after. The staff at the airport were extremely kind and attentive, and I had no problems in finding my way around and getting to the plane as I had anticipated, as there was always someone there to guide me and show me where I needed to go. I remember worrying that I would get lost, or board the wrong plane, but as it was, I needn't had wasted anytime in fearing anything, for the staff were friendly and looked out for me all the way, which put me at my ease at once.

I will spare you the tedious details of my flight to California, as I expect you want to hear about my long-awaited, and long-hoped-for reception and reunion with my dear friend, Hannah! It was a moment that cannot be truly described, or truly done justice to in writing, however I can say that it was a moment of extreme rapture and complete bliss for me, as it was equally for Hannah. When I walked through the 'Arrivals' door at the airport, I spotted her straight away. There she was, with her warm, bright smile, running towards me, and before I knew it, I was enfolded in her arms as she gave me the biggest hug I'd ever had. It was an intimate and touching moment, and one I have never forgotten to this day.

Hannah was just her same old bubbly self, and had even developed a slight American accent, which she delighted in exaggerating to impress me! She introduced me to her lovely parents, whom I almost came to 'adopt' as my own during the course of my stay. They treated me as if I was another daughter, and the time I spent with them as a family were the best, happiest and most joyous memories I have treasured up inside me. I remember lying in bed in Hannah's room, imagining up stories that I was her sister, and that her parents were also mine, and that we would always stay together in California. I even found myself dreading going back to school, which was unusual for me! I just valued and enjoyed my visit there so much, I didn't want it to ever end. I wanted to go right on living with Hannah and her parents, and become part of their family. I felt almost as if I did – they were so kind to me, and I found myself wishing I _was _part of their family. It was such a new and beautiful feeling for me, to feel so welcomed and valued and such a wonderful sense of belonging within a family, and I wanted it to last forever.

Hannah was right, I did love California! It was such a big place, and there was so much to see and so much to do! During my stay, Hannah's parents made the holidays a real treat, and took us both all round the sunny state, showing me all the famous sights and tourist attractions, including Disneyland! For an orphan with nothing, I was a very blessed young girl to be so well travelled and to have been to both Disneyland Paris _and _the one in California as well!

One night, as I sat up in bed facing Hannah, who was also sitting in her bed facing me with her beaming smile directed at me, I felt an overwhelming sensation of sheer contentment wash over me, followed by a sudden chill of fear and extreme sadness, as I recalled the day of my departure was fast approaching. Hannah seemed to perceive the fluctuation of emotions in my face, and she looked at me inquisitively and said slowly, "Are you O.K.?"

I gave a little toss of my head as if to bring myself back to the present moment. "Uh, yeah, sure," I said, and then smiled as Hannah gave me a look as if to say, "Come on, what is it? You can't hide anything from me!"

After breathing a long sigh I looked at Hannah and admitted slowly, "I'm just sad that my visit is fast coming to an end. I love you and your parents so much . . . I just wish I could stay with you forever!"

Hannah smiled her sympathetic, understanding smile and edged off the bed. Climbing up next to me, she gave me a reassuring hug and then took my hand in hers. "I wish you could stay, too, Julia," she replied. "I sure am gonna miss you; but I'm sure Mum and Dad won't mind you coming to stay with us again – and we'll never be apart, really. You'll always be in my heart, as I hope I'll be in yours, and you know I'll never fail to stay in touch with you. I may not see you all the time like we used to, but you're still my dearest friend."

I squeezed Hannah's hand in response, as the hard lump that had been forming in my throat began to swell. "You'll always be my best friend, too, Hannah," was all I could manage to say.

"And you know whatever happens, you'll always be welcome here," Hannah assured me. "I promise you, you'll always have a home here with us, and I mean that!"

"Thank-you, Hannah," I said gratefully, as I looked up into her eyes with a tearful smile.

Three days later, I was travelling with a heavy heart back to England. The plane journey home was a long, depressing one and I felt very low in spirits. I suppose that's what always happens when good times come to a sharp end, and there's nothing else in the near future to look forward to. It's almost like riding high for a time, and then suddenly coming to a crash landing.

My life seemed rather flat for a while after my exciting Summer holidays came to an end, and the Autumn term began again. I studied diligently and hard, but not with the same enthusiasm and interest that I had before I left for the States. I had had something to look forward to then, what did I have now?

It took a good four weeks to recover from my spirit of depression, but soon school exams began to consume my life, rather than my disappointment at being away from Hannah again. It is here that I think it best that we 'skip' a few years, to the year when I was eighteen, and had nearly completed my A-Levels at Ludlow's All Girls Boarding School.

I was happily busying myself with the last preparations for my upcoming exams, and eagerly looking forward to hopefully going to University to study to become a teacher. I had built all sorts of 'castles in the air' about my future, and had planned out the next few years of my life. I had decided that I would remain in Plymouth and hopefully study at the University there, just so long as I got the grades I wanted and they accepted me. I would also find a part-time job to help pay my way, and after I had completed my degree at University, I would hopefully find a teaching job and settle down with a home of my own, and then maybe in a few years after that, perhaps I would even move abroad and get a job in the States, to be nearer Hannah. It did not even occur to me for a moment that my Aunt had other ideas, or that she wouldn't be able to afford to send me to University; but one day, I received an e-mail from her that shattered all my hopes and dreams that I had built over the years of my life. It ran thus:

**Julia,**

** I have been thinking a lot about your future, and although this may come as a great disappointment to you, I am afraid to say that I do not have the means to send you to University. I cannot afford to pay your way there as well as for my own children, and as you are now at an age to stand up on your own two feet and look after yourself, I would encourage you to find yourself a job if you wish to stay in Plymouth. The other alternative is for you to come back to live here after you have finished your exams, until you have decided what to do with your future. I leave it with you to decide. Let me know what you want to do as soon as you can. I will do my best to help you out in whatever way I can.**

**Aunt Carol**


	11. Mrs Carson

Chapter Eleven

Mrs Carson

I stared at the e-mail as one dumbfounded. I might as well been slapped in the face, it came as such an intense and sudden shock. I had never thought for one moment that Aunt Carol wouldn't be able to pay my way to University. Of course, I had had every intention of finding a part-time job and helping as best I could, but I had never anticipated that all my hopes and dreams that I had nurtured and cherished over the years could be put to such a cruel and unexpected end as this.

My initial feelings were those of bitter disappointment and shock: to have my dreams and plans thus jolted was wholly unexpected. The following feelings than ensued, however were stronger and darker. I felt a burning sensation of rising hatred and anger in my heart towards my Aunt, who was the cause and destroyer of my hopes and dreams. Through the majority of my childhood she had been the blight and trial of my life, and I had supposed since living at the boarding school that I was well rid of her and would never be troubled by her again. Was she thus to once again enter my life and pollute it with her warlord – like presence and reign over me in terror once more? Never! I was determined never to set foot in her house again, let alone live under her roof! No, the only alternative I had was to find myself a job and quickly, and perhaps I could go to college to learn a trade instead, which would be cheaper, or obtain an apprenticeship somehow.

It was when I was bent over the computer in this grave and pensive state when Miss Carson found me. You might recall, Reader, that Miss Carson was the Physics teacher who took the post left vacant by Miss Stewart. She was the kindest of teachers, with a warm heart almost as big as her in size! Her shoulder-length brown hair was beginning to betray areas of grey, and her voice was sincere and gentle.

"What is the matter, Julia?" Mrs Carson's soft tones broke me from my reverie.

I glanced up quickly. "Oh, er, nothing," I mumbled weakly.

My answer did not satisfy Mrs Carson, and my tone and manner betrayed that something was bothering me, and so she took a seat next to me and laid a comforting hand on top if mine. "There is something troubling you, Julia," she said kindly. "Why don't you confide in me? Sometimes it helps to make a clean breast of things."

I knew that she was right, and deep down I was glad that someone cared enough to want to help me, so sighing heavily I poured my heart out to Mrs Carson, explaining how all my plans had now been dashed to pieces by my Aunt, and spoke about her with such vehemence and strong feeling that my teacher looked somewhat taken aback with surprise, but she allowed me to give full vent to my feelings and listened attentively without interruption.

When I had finished, Mrs Carson gave me a sympathetic smile. "I appreciate how you must feel, Julia," she said in an understanding tone. "It's never easy when the hopes and dreams we've put so many years careful thought and planning into suddenly come tumbling about us, but sadly that's life; but be encouraged! When one door closes another opens, and the same will happen for you, Julia, even though the situation may seem bleak right now."

I gave Mrs Carson a weak smile. I appreciated that she was doing her best to make me feel better, but her kind words didn't really comfort me right then. I think she sensed this, and looking at me with her bright, kind eyes she went on, "Look, Julia, I sometimes take on boarders at my home, you know, just to supplement the income a bit, and now that my two children are grown and married the house often seems empty for me and my husband. When you've finished here, why don't you come and lodge with me? Meanwhile, search around for a job, and I'll keep my eye open for you as well, and that way you'll be able to remain in Plymouth, which is what you want, isn't it?"

My heart suddenly gave a leap at the sudden gleam of hope that was beginning to glimmer in the distance for me. My eyes shone as I replied gratefully, "Oh, yes! I do want to stay in Plymouth – but are you quite sure I wouldn't get in your way if I lodged with you?"

"Quite sure!" Mrs Carson beamed. "My price will be fair, and so much cheaper than if you were to rent a flat somewhere, and it will help you to save up if you wish to go to University later on if you still desire to do so. Have a little look around – a young lady with your energy, enthusiasm and talents can find a job very easily if you look hard enough!" And then laying her finger by her nose and adopting a confidential manner, she said in a quieter tone, "beside, Julia, I have contacts, and I will be able to recommend you to some people. Ever fancied secretarial work?"

"I . . . uh . . . I hadn't considered it before," I stammered, "but would gladly consider anything now."

Mrs Carson looked pleased. "Good," she said. "Leave it to me," and giving me a wink and a reassuring squeeze of the hand, she stood up and left the room, leaving me in a state of wonder and curiosity.

That evening, I spent my time looking at the Job Centre website. I felt rather deflated as I did so, as I contemplated how different things could have been if I had been able to attend University. Somehow, the future didn't seem quite as bright, especially with the list of jobs that seemed available on the website! Nothing really caught my fancy or seemed quite in my line. There were plenty of cleaning jobs and shop assistants on offer, but they seemed to me to be rather boring and insignificant compared to what I really wanted. Perhaps Mrs Carson would be able to get me some secretarial work . . . that certainly seemed the better option than the other jobs available at present!

Mrs Carson was as good as her word. A week later she approached me in a state of excitement. "Julia!" she exclaimed. "I have some good news for you!"

I looked up at her expectantly.

"I know a man, Ethan Richards, is his name, who moved to Plymouth about two years ago and has opened a hotel on the Barbican. One of his full-time receptionists is about to leave, and he needs someone else to take her place. I instantly thought of you, and recommended you to him at once. He seemed very interested and said if you were to pass in a C.V. then he would gladly consider calling you in for an interview."

I gulped. "But I've never had any experience in that line of work," I protested.

Mrs Carson waved my objection aside. "That doesn't matter, Julia," she said. "I told him that, but also explained what a bright, hard-working person you are and that you are also a fast learner. He didn't seem to mind that you had no experience. He said that Mrs Fellows, the woman he's placed as manager at the hotel, is quite capable of training you up as a Receptionist if you are considered able for the job. However, he would have to conduct the interview as Mrs Fellows is presently away. There! Now what do you say?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "You have been very kind," I said. "I would be happy to take the job if they accept me, and so I'd better go about organising my C.V."

Mrs Carson clasped both my hands warmly. "A sensible decision, Julia!" she said. "I think you've made the right choice, and I'm certain you won't regret it."

I laughed. "I haven't got the job, yet, Mrs Carson," I reminded her. "I haven't even been offered an interview yet!"

"But you will!" she said confidently. She seemed to possess more assurance about this than I had. "I have every confidence in you! Now go and see about getting your C.V. done!"

That night, as I lay in bed, I pondered over all that Mrs Carson had said, and how matters were beginning to change for me. This wasn't exactly how I expected things to happen. I wasn't meant to be looking for full-time employment yet! I should be looking forward to beginning University life in the Autumn and studying to become a teacher. Instead, here I was, finishing my school exams and now looking for a full-time job, with no real prospects anymore. My entire future appeared hazy and uncertain.

Mrs Carson had proved very kind and supportive, and for that I was extremely grateful. I knew that I would far rather board with her and have a full-time job here in Plymouth, rather than go back to live with my Aunt. That was unthinkable! And at least there was already the prospect of having a decent job as a hotel Receptionist. I suppose that wasn't so bad. And maybe I could save up enough in a few years to move abroad and be closer to Hannah – that was what I really wanted. I had already created myself a C.V. that evening, all I needed to do now was hand it in at the hotel. Yawning heavily, I turned over on my side and shut my eyes. I would do that tomorrow.


	12. The Thornley Hotel

Chapter Twelve

The Thornley Hotel

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry, folks, for the long delay in posting the next chapter but life has been busy, and I just haven't had the time. I will try to be more regular in updating! Thanks for your patience x**

Things often seem brighter and more hopeful in the morning after a good night's sleep, and so it was with me when I awoke the next morning with the thoughts of handing in my C.V. at the hotel. It was a Saturday, and so the time was practically my own. Sure, I had revision to do in preparation for my exams, but I had the whole day ahead of me, and so I decided upon going to the hotel first to hand in my C.V. After a hasty breakfast, I started out on a brisk walk with a lighter heart and in more positive spirits than I had felt for days. The sun stretched its warm fingers and massaged by body, and the sweet melody of the nearby songbirds wafted to my ears as they were carried on the wings of the slight breeze on that bright May morning. It was a pleasant walk from the school to the hotel, for once I had passed the busy main roads and the hustle and bustle of the streets, I took the path that led onto the country road, and slowly snaked its way into the English countryside. It was a good three mile walk to the hotel from the school, but that didn't bother me. I relished walking, especially on beautiful Spring mornings such as this, and with my prospects being as hopeful as they were now. I had made up my mind to not mope and fret about my lost opportunity of entering Plymouth University – after all, they say all things happen for a reason. I was resolved to be positive and be content with my situation – after all, I would still remain in Plymouth and live relatively freely at my own will and pleasure.

My heart began to quicken in beat as the brick-work of the grand hotel loomed up in view before me. It was a very stately, lofty-looking establishment and extremely large in size and shape. The hotel was made of red-brick and clusters of ivy spread itself firmly against part of the walls. A magnificent archway of black steel welcomed its visitors over the gravel walk-way, with the large words of **The Thornley Hotel **written majestically across the top and intimating the name of the lodgings. It was quite a breath-taking sight! The gravel path leading to the hotel was grand enough in itself, with a fresh-green lawn and springy to the touch on either side of it. The grass seemed to rear off on either side of the hotel and stretch to the back, meeting in one lavish green lawn with extensive gardens that complimented the hotel grounds. Returning to the front of the hotel, I was quite taken with the exquisite water-fountain that was planted in the middle of the gravel before one ascended up the granite steps to the front door that led to the Reception. It was a large, ornate fountain with a chubby Cherub in the centre spouting water from its mouth. Various other Cherubim and Seraphim ordained the outer rim of the fountain, and were all variously portrayed playing harps or positioned as in flight. It quite took my breath away. And yet all this did not prepare me for the interior of the hotel.

I gasped in wonder and awe as I walked through the front door. It was quite beautiful! The floor was of the finest quality wood, varnished and polished to perfection, and a regal, enormous chandelier overhung from above. The furniture was quite lavish and sumptuous, with an elegant seating area on both the left and right sides. A grand, elaborate staircase extended on both sides of the Reception desk, and led guests to the first floor, where another staircase (and also an elevator, for those who could not manage the stairs) led to the second floor, and again similarly to the third.

_If this is merely what the Reception area looks like, _I thought in wonder, _how on earth are the hotel rooms themselves furnished? _

Looking to the right, I saw a large doorway that seemed to lead to the spacious dining hall where hotel guests enjoyed their meals, and also a luxurious lounge where visitors lazed away the evenings after a good meal, either watching the Television or just merely relaxing. The left side of the Reception area also afforded a door, where a gold plated sign to the side of it indicated that this hallway led to the swimming pool, a fitness room, a spa and a games room.

As I drank all this in, I slowly advanced to the Reception desk. A woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties was manning the desk, and I approached her, with some slight trepidation.

"Excuse me," I began, in a voice more confident and sure than I actually felt, "May I see the manager, please?"

The woman looked up at me, and smiled. "I'm sorry," she said, "but she's away at the moment. Can I help you?"

"I understand that there is a job vacancy here," I continued, "and I came to hand in my C.V. as I'm interested in the position. The owner, Ethan Richards, said that I could hand it in here."

"Of course," came the friendly reply. "I shall file it away in the office for you. I believe that Ethan will be conducting interviews within the next week or so. I'm the one who's leaving, you see, and while the manager is away Ethan will be the one who organises the interviews. I expect you'll hear from him within a day or two if your C.V. is in order."

I smiled gratefully as I handed the document to the Receptionist. "Thank-you very much for your help."

"Not at all," she replied kindly.

And that was that. I walked out of the hotel with my spirits lifted and my heart soaring. Before I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted a job as a hotel Receptionist, but now that I had taken a glimpse of the beauty and grandeur of The Thornley I was ready and raring to go! It had totally mesmerised me, and I was enraptured with the exquisiteness and splendour of the place. I would certainly be very blessed to be able to have a job there . . .

I glanced at my watch. _Eleven o'clock. Hmmm. I have some time to myself before I have apply to revision, _I thought. _After all, it is a Saturday, and I'm pretty much prepared for my exams! _

Excited, hopeful and content I made my way towards the Centre of Town. Time was my own for a couple of hours, and I happily walked along the main street singing softly to myself. I always sang or hummed to myself if I was happy. Right at that moment, I felt carefree and my prospects looked bright.

I looked to my right. There was a buzz of activity as crowds of people pushed their way along into the local leisure centre. I glanced at the board outside the door, and two words instantly arrested my attention: **Ice-Rink. **I stopped for a moment, as I turned the idea round in my head. _Why not? _I thought, and then determinedly turned my steps towards the Leisure Centre.

I had never been ice-skating in my life before. It was not that I had never had the opportunity. Many times had my friends tried to persuade me to go to the Ice-Rink with them, and each time I had said, 'No!' I was afraid of slipping and sliding all over the place and making a fool of myself in front of my friends, who I knew were excellent skaters and could glide along the ice with ease. I believed that I was clumsy in comparison with them, and had always declined to go before, even though deep down I longed to try it, even if it was only once. What was stopping me now? I was on my own, with no friends to watch me fall over and laugh at me, and I had the money in my purse. I wanted to try it so badly, and just this once.

That was my reasoning, and that was how I found myself cautiously stepping onto the ice, whilst uncertainly gripping the side-bar around the Rink. I had no idea what I was doing – no one had ever taught me, although I knew from catching bits of conversation from my friends, that it was best to turn the feet out, and ensure that I lift up each foot properly so I could glide along more easily. I think Tammy said that to make oneself stop you had to dig the edge of the blade into the ice.

Nervously and unsure, I ventured out onto the ice, wobbly and uncertain. My feet felt so different under me – it was like I couldn't control them. The whole Rink was crowded, and I watched the others as they skated along effortlessly, in the hopes that I could imitate what they were doing and latch on to how it was done.

The first twenty minutes I spent getting used to moving along the surface, familiarising myself with controlling my movements and keeping my balance, whilst holding on to the side. Gradually, my fears drained, and I began to feel more confident. Now and again, I would skate a few steps without holding onto anything, which began to boost my confidence.

After half-an-hour, I thought that I would take the plunge and skate the whole length of the Rink, without holding onto the side at all, though I did not stray too far from it. I wasn't yet ready nor brave enough to venture out into the middle of the Rink. Self-assured, I began to skate, warily at first, and then more boldly and faster as I gained confidence. It was stupid of me to do so, but I relished the feeling of rushing past everyone – it was such an elegant feeling to glide along swiftly. I increased my speed, and almost at once wished I hadn't, for at that moment, I felt my legs beginning to give way under me. I was speeding out of control, and I began to panic as I felt I just couldn't stop. I gasped as I saw a skater up ahead of me, skating my way. He saw the trouble I was in, but before he or I could do anything about it, I had crashed right into him, knocking both of us over!


	13. The Handsome Stranger

Chapter Thirteen

The Handsome Stranger

Embarrassment, I think, prevailed over the bruised feelings on my hands and knees, as I stiffly rolled onto my side and looked anxiously and apologetically at the sprawled figure of the man I had knocked over in my haste. "I am so sorry!" I said quickly, and in a tone full of remorse. "I hope I haven't hurt you."

The man slowly sat up, wincing as he did so. "No, no," he replied, almost shortly. "I'm fine – no harm done!"

He carefully erected himself, and then, in a kinder manner and tone than used previously, he stretched out his hand to pull me up and said with a grin, "First time on skates?"

I blushed and returned his grin. "Yes," I admitted awkwardly. "I'm sorry I crashed into you like that – I just lost all control."

"You're a beginner," he replied. "I think I can let you off this time."

I smiled back at him, and studied his face. He was quite a handsome man to look at, and I judged him to be in his early thirties, perhaps about thirty-two or thirty-three. I liked his grin – it was kind of lopsided, and almost mischievous but sincere. Although he did not have any quantity of facial hair, his face was not quite smooth or completely clean-shaven. He had a twinkle in his eyes which fascinated me, and they looked deep and meaningful. His hair was dark, and he was tall in stature and fairly broad-shouldered. He was slim in size but not thin or gangly in any way. His arms looked quite chunky and full of muscle, and I found myself strangely attracted to this tall, dark stranger.

I felt my cheeks suddenly burn, as he returned my studious gaze, and I realised that I was still holding on quite tightly to him. I hurriedly glanced away and said quickly, "Thank-you for your help – I'm sorry to have knocked you over. I'll try and skate more carefully in future."

I wanted to skate away, and was about to let go of his hand, when I realised it was not just me that was holding on. He still held my hand in his, preventing me from moving away. "Would you like me to help you?" he offered kindly. "You might like some hints and tips if this is your first time skating."

Well, it would have been very rude to have refused, and so I gratefully accepted. He gently led me over to the side. "Try and keep your back straight," he said, as I took hold of the side. "Keep your shoulders back and look ahead – try not to look down. Posture is important if you want to keep your balance."

I did as he suggested, and immediately could feel the difference. I instantly felt more in control, and was able to increase my speed gradually without fearing of losing my balance. He also taught me how to stand stably on the ice, how to bring myself to a stop without falling over and also to get up off the ice if I ever fell down again. I soon felt confident enough to stride out on my own again, without holding on to anything, but he was there by my side watching and encouraging me as I did so. Once I lost my bearings and found myself slipping. I automatically reached out to keep myself from falling, and found myself clutching at him. He caught hold of me and helped me regain my balance.

"You okay?" he asked as I tried to regain my foothold upon the ice.

I nodded. I suddenly felt very shy and uncomfortable as I found myself holding onto him quite firmly. He had his arms about me to help steady me, and a new feeling suddenly washed over me, making me feel unsure, confused and embarrassed. I had never felt like this before.

I made a pretence of looking at my watch and exclaimed, "Time's going on – I think I'd better go now." It was the only way I knew of escaping this funny feeling that suddenly began to dawn within me.

He slowly released his hold on me. "You seem to have the knack of it now," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks to you," I said, returning his smile. "I appreciate your help – I won't feel so nervous when I come skating again."

"Keep practicing," he said. "Practice is the only way to become good at anything. Try and skate as regularly as you can."

"I will," I replied, now desperate to get away. "Thanks again. 'Bye!"

"Your welcome . . . ummm . . . I don't think I got your name?"

"Julia," I replied, longing to know his and yet too shy to ask.

"Good-bye, then, Julia," he said, almost as if he sensed that I wanted to move along. "Maybe we'll meet again."

I smiled and said a simple 'Yes,' as I began to skate away, whilst dearly hoping that I would see him again, and soon.


	14. An Interview and a Surprise

Chapter Fourteen

An Interview and a Surprise

I don't know why, but I found myself thinking about that handsome stranger almost constantly from then on. His image seemed fixed in my memory, and I could not erase it, though I can't say I really did much to try and forget him. He fascinated me somehow – I can't explain it. The only thing that bothered me now was that I didn't know his name, or how I would even get to see him again. Then I would shake myself when these thoughts entered my head and reprimand myself sharply, _Why does it even matter to you, Julia Evans? Who cares if you never see him again anyway? He was just a man you bumped into at the Ice-Rink for goodness sake! Forget him!_

Yet despite these severe reproaches that I gave myself, I found that I could not completely put him out of my mind, much to my consternation and puzzlement. I could not explain or even comprehend why I felt this way. They were new and bewildering feelings to me, and quite unfathomable.

The next few days passed like this, and I am ashamed to say, even affected my revision for my exams. It was almost as though a battle was raging in me – a battle and confusion of feelings and emotions that I could not grasp or control. I became distracted easily, and found it hard to concentrate on my studies. On top of all that, thoughts of my possibly working at The Thornley Hotel kept filling my mind, and I wondered if and when I would hear from them. I expected a call on my mobile phone almost every minute of the day, summoning me for an interview. I waited, I hoped and I prayed.

It was on Thursday morning that I received the news that I wanted to hear my mobile phone. I reached for it eagerly as soon as I heard the familiar sound of my ringtone alert me that I was receiving a call. I cast a glance at the screen to see who was calling, and my stomach lurched forward as I read the words _Number Unavailable. Could it be . . .? _I thought hopefully.

"Hello, Julia Evans speaking," I said.

"Good-morning," came the reply.

I scrunched up my brown in deep thought. That voice sounded vaguely familiar, and yet I could not quite place it. Somehow voices never sounded quite the same on the phone as when you heard them in person.

"This is Ethan Richards speaking," the voice continued, "from The Thornley Hotel. I'm calling you in response to your C.V. you handed in the other day."

"Yes?" I said eagerly.

"I would like to call you in for an interview. Can you make it for Saturday morning at eleven o'clock?"

I had to keep myself from squealing out loud with delight. "Yes, thank-you. Eleven o'clock on Saturday morning is perfect!"

"Very well, Julia," was the formal and rather officious-sounding reply. "I shall see you then. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, and thank-you!"

I heard the receiver click on the other end, and I laid down my phone in exultant ecstasy. I was going for an interview on Saturday! Surely it was all meant to be! What a wonderful thing to be able to have a job in such a grand and beautiful place such as The Thornley. Even though I had seen it only once, I had already fallen completely in love with it. It had such a romantic and mysterious air about it, as well as appearing so imposing and magnificent. I could hardly wait until Saturday!

It seemed as though Saturday would never come, but come it did, and what a glorious June morning it turned out to be! I was in high spirits. Things certainly seemed to be going my way, as I walked with a care-free, lightness of step toward The Thornley Hotel. The sun was beginning to add warmth to the air about me, and my heart felt like it was singing along with the birds as I beheld them singing their melodious songs as they perched gaily on nearby fences and tree branches. Ah! Life certainly had been good to me. At least that was what I thought then as I walked happily along that morning, unaware as I was at the time that it was not life who was the giver of all good things, but rather the One who was in control of life itself.

At last – there it was! The striking form of The Thornley rising above the skyline as I rounded the bend and advanced towards my destination. It appeared more beautiful than ever to me that morning, as thoughts that I soon might be working there on a permanent basis filled me with joyous expectation. True, I felt somewhat nervous and daunted by my interview – I had never had one before, and so it was a totally new and nerving prospect; but my over-riding feelings were ones of positive hope and expectation.

I arrived at Reception and announced myself and purpose of my presence to the Receptionist five minutes before the required interview time, and was promptly told to take a seat while I waited for the arrival of the famous Ethan Richards. I took my seat gratefully and found myself rubbing my cold hands together whilst I waited nervously. It was funny that I should feel so cold on such a warm day as this, and yet I felt chilled all over. _Probably nerves, _I inwardly told myself. I found myself wondering what Ethan Richards would be like. I even tried to imagine an image of him by endeavouring to match a figure with the voice I heard on the other end of my phone that Thursday morning, but to no avail. It was a difficult voice to place and comprehend. It had sounded very formal and business-like, with a hint of sharpness to it. I tried picturing a gruff old man, but then that didn't really match the voice, as it sounded more middle-aged. He was probably tall and wiry, with old-fashioned looking spectacles that sat half-way down his nose, and had pinched cheeks and tight lips, with a glaring eye that examined you closely.

I couldn't have been more surprised when I recognised the figure of the unfortunate man I had knocked over on the ice-rink a week ago approach me and said formally but pleasantly enough, with an outstretched hand, "Julia Evans?"

I stood up and took the offered hand, the words I wanted to say sticking in my throat for a moment. I was annoyed with myself as I felt a hot sensation burn in my cheeks, as I stared at Ethan Richards in dumbfounded surprise. This only lasted for a moment, for I pulled myself together and said politely, "Yes, I'm Julia. And you must be Ethan. Pleased to meet you."

He looked at me oddly, which caused my cheeks to deepen into a redder flush, as I felt his eyes examining me. "Aren't you the young lady who knocked me over last week on the Ice-Rink?"

He couldn't have made me feel more uncomfortable and embarrassed if he had said I had tomato sauce all around my mouth! I felt that this was hardly an appropriate way to phrase that question, and a bad beginning for an interview.

Yet I would not be unnerved by him and spoil my chance of securing a job at The Thornley. I met his steady gaze and replied quite calmly, and with a slight grin, "Yes, I'm afraid so. I do hope you have quite recovered from the fall."

I could see a half-smile playing at the corners of his mouth, but this was so quickly vanquished that I half-wondered if I saw it there to begin with at all, and he replied in a very phlegmatic tone, "I thought so. Well, if you will follow me to the office we can get down to business."

I felt somewhat disappointed at his manner upon greeting. I thought that as he recognised me he would have been more friendly and jovial. He seemed so stiff and regimental this morning that I wondered if he could be the same person. _Perhaps he's like the character Wemmick from Great Expectations, _I thought as I followed Ethan behind Reception and into a room which owned the name of 'The Office.' _Maybe he's one kind of man at work and a different man entirely when he's away from this environment. _

Despite the fact that the butterflies in my stomach had probably tripled in number to what they were before, I felt that I conducted myself in a confident and professional manner. At times, Ethan gave me the impression from the questions he asked and the manner in which he put them that he was trying to unnerve me, and draw me out of my comfort and ease and throw me off my balance, almost as if he was testing my ability to stay calm and remain self-assured. I could sense that this was what he was doing, which made me feel bolder and more certain than ever that I wanted this job, especially now that I knew who the owner was.

"Well, Julia," Ethan said at last, rising from his seat, which summoned my cue to leave. "Thank-you for your time this morning. You shall hear from me one way or the other within a week."

"Thank-you," I said, as I offered my hand to Ethan, which he took and I gave him a firm handshake. "Have a good day."

I could feel his studious gaze on me again as my hand slipped from his, and I made my retreat from the office. When I had glanced at his face, I thought I read a look there that appeared something like admiration and approval. I was sure that I had made a good impression, and now all I had to do was wait for the answer. Wait. How I hated to wait! But it couldn't be helped, and at least I had my school exams that loomed up ahead of me to consume my time and thoughts meanwhile.

But other thoughts than school exams and the prospect of a job were the subject of my meditation as I walked home that day. I couldn't help but wonder at the change in Ethan's character and demeanour at The Thornley – he appeared so formal and so unlike the man I had met last Saturday at the Ice-Rink, I marvelled how he could be the same person. He was as handsome and good-looking as I remembered, but so different in his behaviour. One thing was certain though, he would be an interesting man to work for if I did get the job. Very interesting indeed!


	15. Dreams Do Come True!

Chapter Fifteen

Dreams Do Come True!

That night I dreamed quite an extraordinary dream. The first part was not quite so strange or surreal, but rather a dream that I carried about with me in my heart all day. I dreamed that I was offered the job as the hotel Receptionist at The Thornley, which was hardly surprising as that was the dearest wish of my heart at the present time. One generally dreams about the things that are the constant subject and meditation of one's thoughts and daydreams. But often dreams are not just one simple story – other subjects that are either stored in the back of one's memory or events that have happened during the day or week cross-over into one's dream at night, and become blurred, mixed-up and complicated. I had just such a dream that night. Not only did I dream that I was now the Receptionist and enjoying my job at The Thornley, but I dreamt about Ethan Richards, too. No matter what I was doing in my dreams or where I was going he was there with me, always. Wherever I looked, wherever I turned he was there – always before me, watching me with those deep, penetrating eyes of his and that thoughtful, judicious look that seemed to see right through me.

I didn't just dream about him that night, but the next three successive nights he was the subject of my night visions, and each night, our relationship grew from being just aware of one another's presence like the first night, to then seeking out each other. At first I was aware of our relationship with each other merely being one of employer and employee, and then it gradually changed. Each time we were at The Thornley, and I had the position there that I had applied for as a Receptionist.

Then on that fourth night, I actually dreamed that we were standing facing one another, at The Thornley Hotel, just staring into each other's eyes, adoringly and lovingly; we must have stayed like that for a long time, before he reached out and affectionately drew me closer to him. And then he cupped my face tenderly in his hand and gently drew it closer to his, ever so slowly and deliberately; I could feel all the surmounting and rising emotions from deep within me even in my sleep. Then he kissed me, quite ardently, and I could almost feel his arms about me as I relaxed into his fond embrace. And then I quite suddenly woke up, stunned and confused. It had been so vivid and life-like that I wondered for a moment whether it was real. I then felt quite disgusted with myself, that I could have dreamed such a thing, but also knowing that I couldn't help it. I couldn't control what I dreamed, no matter how crazy or mixed up they were, it wasn't my fault that I had dreamed such a dream. I couldn't even understand why I had dreamed it – thoughts like that had never even occurred to me once, so why had I dreamed like that? It almost frightened me, especially as Ethan had now appeared in my dreams four nights in a row. What was the matter with me? And then quite suddenly and out of the blue, a quote from Disney's _Sleeping Beauty _entered my head, without me forcing it there or even trying to think of it: _They say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. _My heart suddenly skipped a heartbeat at that, and all kinds of buzzing emotions swirled round in my head as I tried to puzzle them out and put them together. What did it all mean? It unsettled and alarmed me that I should be dreaming such dreams, and experiencing such fluctuating and new emotions and feelings that I had never felt in my life before.

I lay awake for a couple of hours after that, worrying and trying to figure things out, without coming to any conclusion. In the end, I determined to put the whole thing, and Ethan Richards, completely out of my head, and eventually I drifted back to sleep, where school exams replaced the previous subjects, and were, surprisingly, nowhere near as daunting and disconcerting a dream as the preceding one, though they were a more troubling and nerving matter!

One thing I couldn't put out of my head completely though, was the dear hope I cherished that I would be offered the job at The Thornley. I wanted it more fervently as each day passed, and with each new morning that dawned I prayed that that would be the day that I received the blessed news. It had become the dearest wish and dream of my heart; to be able to stay in Plymouth and have such a respectable job in such a beautiful place as The Thornley was a very fine placement for a young girl like me, and I hoped with every breath I took that Ethan Richards would deem me worthy enough of the post. _I was sure he was impressed with me, _I thought the next day after my disquieting dream. _He seemed to be. He had that kind of half-smile playing about his mouth, and his eyes almost seemed to twinkle . . . he has such handsome eyes . . . _and then I stopped myself with irritation. _There I go again! _I thought with annoyance. _You're thinking about him again! Stop it, Julia, and pull yourself together!_

At that moment my mobile phone awoke me out of my present reverie. I glanced at it with wild, expectant eyes. Once again the number was unavailable, and I felt a nervous clutch at my stomach as I reached my hand forward to answer it. I think I was trembling slightly, whether from nervousness anticipation, excitement or both I do not know, but I took a deep breath before answering calmly as once before, "Hello, Julia Evans speaking."

"Good-morning, Julia," came the familiar voice of Ethan Richards. "This is Ethan from The Thornley Hotel. I'm calling to offer you the job at Reception that you applied for, if you are still interested."

Was I ever? "Oh, thank-you, yes! I am very much interested!" I said, unable to contain or disguise my delight and ecstasy. "When do I start?"

"Mrs Fellows, the manager, arrives back from her holiday next week. If you can come in next Saturday you can begin your briefing session with her. She'll be the one to train you up. Hopefully then you will be ready to take the place of Nina when she leaves in two weeks time," Ethan said. His voice was steady and void of any emotion. In fact it sounded rather flat and impassive.

"Yes, that will be wonderful," I replied enthusiastically. "My school exams finish next Friday, so that's perfect timing!" I exclaimed felicitously.

"Good," came the inexpressive reply. I could not even hear a slight smile in his voice, which dampened my spirits slightly, but not for long. "Until next Saturday then."

I could hardly believe my luck! So, dreams do come true! I couldn't wait to tell Mrs Carson, after all, it was really because of her that I had this job. She was the one that deserved my thanks for her kindness in seeking me out a position.

I waited for the year sevens to come out of the classroom, and then I quietly tiptoed in where I found Mrs Carson collecting books on her desk. I ran to her side in an instant and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "What's all this for?"

"For being such a good friend!" I said, as I looked at her exultantly. "It's because of you that I now have a job – I've been offered the receptionist job at The Thornley!"

A glow of joy swept over Mrs Carson's face, and she gave me a tight squeeze. "Oh, Julia, I'm so proud of you!" she said happily. "I knew you'd get the job – you're so intelligent and such a fast learner. You'll suit the job perfectly."

"Thanks to you," I said gratefully. "It was you who found out about the job for me, and recommended me to Ethan Richards. I can't thank you enough, Mrs Carson. You really helped me when I was feeling so low about not being able to go to University."

"God works in mysterious ways, Julia," Mrs Carson replied knowingly. "All things work out for the best in the end. Even when we think things are hopeless, God is always in control. When He closes one door somewhere He'll open another."

Mrs Carson's words didn't really sink in at the time. I was too excited to really give God a thought and see things the way Mrs Carson did. It wasn't until later on, when I faced a truly 'hopeless' situation that God really meant anything to me, and I truly sought Him out.

"Remember you're going to board with me, Julia," Mrs Carson reminded. "You can start moving in next week if that's agreeable to you."

"Oh, yes, thank-you so much!" I said with a grateful smile. "I do really appreciate all your kindness to me, Mrs Carson."

"It's nothing much, Julia," came the soft reply as Mrs Carson beamed at me with that winning smile of hers. "I'm glad to help you out."

"I'm glad to know you!" I said, as I gave my favourite teacher another warm hug.

I was truly happy. To think that my school exams were almost over, and next week I would be staring my new job, and I could live with a true friend whom I respected and loved very dearly! It was almost too much happiness to handle all at once, and I rushed to e-mail the good news to my Aunt and best friend in all the world, Hannah.

As I logged in to my e-mail account, I fell to wondering again about Ethan. What a strange man he was. He seemed totally different to the man I met at the Ice-Rink that time. He was almost cold and distant now, but then he had been friendly, warm and extremely kind. I had thoroughly enjoyed the time I had spent with him at the Leisure Centre; he had been fun to be with, but now he seemed changed somehow, almost as if he had two personalities. And why I had I had that strange dream about him last night? If part of my dream had come true, and I now had that job that I longed for, what about the rest of my dream . . . . I shook my head as if to break myself away from my present musings. _Stop it, Julia! Now you're allowing your imagination to run away with yourself! _


End file.
